Action
by FlameofIsis
Summary: A one-shot dealing with what it would be like if the Enforcers were a rock band. Rated T for the song's language.


**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Yugioh 5D's or Nickleback. It belongs to the writers, etc.

* * *

**From Author**- Haha okay so this one just popped into my head. I was listening to Nickleback's new song: "Burn to the Ground" and this idea came to me! Well, enjoy!

* * *

**About This**- What would it be like if the Enforcer's were a rock band? Who would play what? Note: Kalin is NOT evil in this.

* * *

The four eighteen-year olds sat in their little run-down warehouse that they shared. These four lived in a place called the Satellite, the exact opposite of New Domino City. While the city is luxurious and prosperous with its successful businesses and nicely furbished homes, the Satellite was run-down, tattered and broken, just like many of the souls that lived in it. But mostly, a lot of Satellites still held hope that everything would get better.

In a way to give the people of Satellite a few moments of distraction from their work, four teenagers not only finished off the dueling gangs in Satellite, but also started a band to provide entertainment to the people. They managed to go through some of the "junk" that was piled in various parts of the city and found all the parts they needed for a band: guitars, drums, microphone, even amplifiers! So, with a little fixing up and tuning, they started their own band and kept it the same as their group while they were taking out the dueling gangs: The Enforcers.

"So, which song should we do today?" Crow, the copper-haired, grey eyed duelist asked the rest of his best friends as he sat casually on the couch. Jack, the blonde haired, violet eyed duelist was sitting on a chair across from the couch, tuning his guitar and strumming it. Yusei, the black and blonde haired, blue eyed duelist was sitting on the couch next to Crow and was also tuning his guitar. He shrugged at his friend's question.

"I don't know. We've done a lot of songs lately; I'm starting to run out of songs." He admitted, strumming the guitar absentmindedly. Crow looked over at Jack, who had set his guitar aside for the moment.

"What about you, Jack?" He asked the tall blonde. Jack leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think we should do something a little different." He said. Both Crow and Yusei looked at him, eager to hear more. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know what exactly, just something….different." He said. The two sighed. They planned to come tonight but now that they don't have a song, what are they gonna do? Kalin, the grey haired, golden eyed duelist, leaned against the wall behind them and sipping the glass of water he had in his hand. When he gulped it down, he set the glass down and spoke.

"I think I'm onto what Jack is saying." He said, turning to Jack. "You want to put some real action into those instruments, right?" Kalin said while Jack nodded. Kalin pushed himself from the wall and walked over to stand in between the couch and chair.

"Let's give the crowd something to bang their heads over. Something that will _really_ distract them from all their worries! What do you guys say?" He asked, looking at his three best friends. Crow stood up.

"I'm all for it!" He said, grinning. Yusei stood up as well. "Count me in." He said, smiling. Jack then stood up. "I'm good as well, but uhh, one problem, we still don't have a song." He pointed out. Kalin only grinned.

"Don't worry about that, Jack. I've got one." He said. The others looked at him. "What song?" They asked in unison. Kalin only smiled and told them. Immediately, the boys agreed and they spent the rest of the day rehearsing.

* * *

Later on that night, the four boys set up their equipment and instruments while some passing bystanders were just looking at them oddly, until they figured out what they were gonna do and then they stayed to see what was going to happen.

Finally, it was time. Lights hit the four boys and grab the attention of everyone within the street radius. Soon, people all around Satellite began crowding around in the minimum of ten minutes. Kalin, as the vocals, spoke a few words to the crowd before they started up their songs. Band positions: Kalin, vocals; Yusei, lead guitar; Jack, bass guitar; and Crow on drums.

_**Well, it's midnight, damn right we're wound up too tight. **_

_**I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bite me.**_

_**Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy.**_

_**We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out.**_

_[Chorus]_

_**We're going off tonight to kick out every light.**_

_**Take anything we want, drink everything in sight.**_

_**We're going till the world stops spinning**_

_**And we burn it to the ground tonight.**_

_**We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling.**_

_**I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me.**_

_**Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced**_

_**We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown.**_

_[Chorus]_

_**We're going off tonight to kick out every light.**_

_**Take anything we want, drink everything in sight.**_

_**We're going till the world stops spinning**_

_**And we burn it to the ground tonight.**_

_**Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone.**_

_**Well, get your hands off of this glass, last call my ass.**_

_**Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop**_

_**We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out.**_

_[Chorus]_

_**We're going off tonight to kick out every light.**_

_**Take anything we want, drink everything in sight.**_

_**We're going till the world stops spinning**_

_**And we burn it to the ground tonight.**_

_**We're going off tonight to kick out every light.**_

_**Take anything we want, drink everything in sight.**_

_**We're going till the world stops spinning**_

_**And we burn it to the ground tonight.**_

As the last words were sung and the last notes played, the crowd burst into cheers. The four boys put down their instruments and huddled together to wave their hands in the air. The crowd roared with applause, perhaps a little too loud. Because, just as the Enforcer finished packing up their things, they heard the sirens of Sector Security and had to immediately rush out of there.

Even though they started a band, it still doesn't change the fact that they were in the Satellite. And that includes all of their rules.

So, when the boys managed to elude Sector Security and make it back to their house, they sat down, took a breather and then burst out laughing. Kalin then turned to Jack.

"So, did we put enough action in tonight for ya?" He asked him. Jack looked at him and then again, they all burst out laughing.

* * *

**From Author**- How was it? Hopefully it wasn't too bad….I just thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like if they were a band. Anyway, review please!


End file.
